I Hate Everything About You
by mizzybox
Summary: Ichigo and Renji accidentally lock lips whilst they are wrestling. They try to ignore the-kiss-that-never-happened, but what will they do when they discover they have feelings for each other? Yaoi, Ichigo/Renji, M Rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate Everything About You**

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)  
**Pairing:** Renji/Ichigo  
**Warnings:** Male/Male kissing, fighting..  
**Summary:** Renji loves to annoy Ichigo, but what he really enjoys is the taste of strawberries. Set just after Ichigo leaves the Soul Society, around episode #64, season four. Funny, PWP.  
**.  
A/N:** I've been on a rather long hiatus for a while now, but since I've been back I've been badly hooked on Bleach and wanted to write this as it's been stuck in my mind for quite some time. I normally don't write fanfics, infact this is my first for a few years, so be nice!

Like any other normal day for Ichigo Kurosaki - well as normal as it could get for a substitute soul reaper pretending to be just an average school student - Renji had the worst timing and equally bad taste in fashion as he came barrelling down the school field. Ichigo wanted to shout at the other soul reaper, if it wasn't for the simple fact that it would most likely draw more unwanted attention to the hippy clothed idiot. How he thought wearing THAT made him blend in with school students, who knows.

"The hell!" Ichigo tried to side step the older Shinigami when he noticed he wasn't slowing down, but rather was heading straight for him. However, instead of Ichigo dodging Renji, he ungracefully snagged his foot on a rock and tripped, face meeting mud with an agonizingly loud thump. "Damn it, Renji!" Ichigo yelled up at the man, his voice muffled from lying on the ground. He held back the sting in his eyes and pushed up, coming face to face with the grinning, spikey haired soul reaper.

"What you doing down there, Strawberry?" Renji's eyes flickered mischievously.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and responded the only way he knew how around the infuriating soul reaper, and shoved him backwards followed by his fist connecting with Reni's chin. "Idiot!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji stumbled slightly, but quickly came back with a punch that Ichigo managed to grab and squeezed it tightly in his own fist. Renji drawled, "That the best you got, boy?" with his wolfish grin still intact, despite being smacked in the kisser only moments before.

With his unused hand Ichigo tried to land another punch to the grinning fools mouth, but failed when Renji grabbed his fist leaving them both pushing and gripping against each other's hands in a war of who had the tightest grip. Fingers interlocked, squeezing, scratching and tingling from pain and a somewhat pleasant feeling Ichigo couldn't quite place, they were stuck by their hands as if glued by some unknown force. Neither one letting go.

White teeth bared in a huge, wolfish smile, Renji hooked a leg behind Ichigo's knee, making the younger soul reaper loose his balance. Ichigo crashed to the ground once more.

But not one to be taken too easily, Ichigo used his strength to hold onto Renji's hands, tugging him down with all his force, causing Renji to fall on top of him. Their chests collided painfully knocking the wind out of them both and they panted, foreheads pressed together and finished their senseless battle by glaring at one another, as if, by some miracle, they would be able to learn how to shoot electrical sparks out of their eyes and finish what they started.

Wanting the upper hand, Ichigo rolled them over, pinning the older man to the ground and connected a knee to the side of Reni's ribs for good measure. Ichigo hated how the other soul reaper never showed any pain, but rather continued to grin madly. He wanted to wipe that smile of the other man's face because all it managed to do was infuriate Ichigo even further.  
Renji grabbed Ichigo's elbow that was about to connect with his own face, stopping the impending blow and pulled hard, causing Ichigo to tumble and fall flat onto the warm body below.

Both of them froze, suddenly very aware of something very hot and moist and soft against their mouths. Neither one was sure why the other was not removing their lips; possibly because they were so tangled on the floor from their wrestle it was near to impossible.

Renji felt Ichigo's warm breath pass through his slightly open lips, tasting something familiar. Despite being in a very awkward lip lock, with a surprisingly comfortable weight on top him, Renji laughed at this. His lips moved ever so lightly, brushing gently against Ichigo's as he laughed. The moment suddenly came to an end when, mortified from feeling a sudden spark from the brushing of lips against lips, Renji shoved at the substitute soul reaper, causing him to fall to the ground for the third time that day.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, embarrassment taking over him completely and refused to look at Renji.

Renji stood and dusted himself off, composing himself to hide the creeping feeling that tried to spread across his cheeks. He laughed once more, "You know Ichigo, I always thought you would taste like strawberries," laughed Renji, hiding behind his wolfish smile to defend against his nerves. "And I guess I was right."

"What did you just say?" Ichigo snarled. He leapt to his feet, obviously forgetting about his own embarrassment and the incident of that-kiss-which-shall-never-be-spoken-of-again, by invading the older man's personal space once more and pressing his forehead to Renji's, to glare and shout at him.

"You actually thought about what I tasted l-like before?" Ichigo tried to snarl, but was embarrassed once more when it did not come out the way he had intended as his voice cracked at the end. Before Renji could reply, for he really, really, did not want to know the answer to that question and felt incredibly stupid for even asking it, Ichigo spun around and patted the dirt and dust off himself. "Never mind, you idiot. What the hell did you come here for anyway?"

Ichigo did not dare look back, knowing only too well that the man behind him would be as composed as a wall, never one to really show any true emotion other than that stupid grin of his. Unlike Ichigo, who was struggling to hide his embarrassment and quickening breath.

"Urahara has some news," Renji said eyebrows lifting amusingly when the boy did not turn around. His eyes flickered down the younger soul Reapers back, noticing a dirt patch right where trousers met shirt. He couldn't help but admire how strong Ichigo had got since he had returned from the soul society. He was slim, but he still held unimaginable amounts of power.

"Yeah and what's that? Or have you lost the power to speak, Renji?" Ichigo said, snarl firmly back in place, turning to look over his shoulder with a frown. His breath hitched when he noticed Renji checking him out. "RENJI!"

"You missed a spot," Renji casually said, simply pointed to Ichigo's backside as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be checking out another guy's body.

He hated the glazed-out look in Renji's eyes which was causing his own heart to beat that much faster and louder. I hate you so damn much, thought Ichigo, blaming the red haired, tattooed soul reaper for making him feel this way.

"Anyway, Urahara sent me here to tell you that I'm training you from now on, to control that Bankai of yours. I noticed you still can't use it in the human world?"

Ichigo's frown deepened. "And what makes you think you will be able to train me? You've obviously forgotten I almost killed you in Soul Society!"

In contrast to Ichigo's deep frown, Renji simply smiled and said, "And you really need to learn when to shut up, boy. Or do I have to get my Bankai out," Renji liked the flustered look on Ichigo's face as he said 'Bankai', now knowing how he could get under the boys skin, "and show you why I am the only one here who can train you how to use it?"

"Not here, damn it, you idiot," Ichigo quickly said. The school bell rang, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Ichigo walked away back towards school, but not before saying, "Get out of here, I'm surprised no one has even spotted you yet!" Followed with the usual mutter of "Idiot," that he so affectionately called Renji.

"See you after school then, Strawberry," Renji teased, putting a sensual drawl on the last word knowing how it irritated the younger boy.

Ichigo suddenly felt very hot and his breath hitched after Renji had called him strawberry. But that, obviously had nothing to do with the kiss-that-never-happened and Renji telling him he tasted of the bloody fruit.

After school, just as Renji had promised after the-kiss-that-never-happened, he was stood outside the school gates waiting for Ichigo. The younger of the two scowled but ignored Renji and was thankful when he simply just walked on ahead as if expecting Ichigo to follow. They were heading towards Urahara's shop.

"I hate everything about you," Ichigo grumbled to himself, following shortly behind the spikey haired soul reaper._ I hate that you're the one who is training me. I hate the way your hair looks like a bloody pineapple. I hate that you act as if nothing happened earlier. I hate that we kissed. I hate that I really, really can't seem to get it out of my head. I hate that I sort-of-in-a-curious-kind-of-way, want to know what it would really feel like to kiss you…_

"Did you say something, Strawberry?" Renji asked suspiciously, coming to a stop when they reached the entrance to the training ground, which was modelled on the Sōkyoku Hill training ground in the soul society, underneath Urahara's shop.

Ichigo was extremely glad Renji had put a stop to his trailing thoughts. He wanted to dive head first into the cave and bury his head in the sand. "No," Ichigo said quickly, "Let's just get on with this."

Renji's trademark, wide spread, wolfish smile was firmly in place. "Eager are we? And what? Y'not going to wrestle me to the ground this time just like earlier?" Renji asked, smile turning into a smirk when he saw how flustered Ichigo was beginning to appear. "Or are you scared that maybe," Renji agonisingly slowly walked towards Ichigo, like a wolf stalking its prey, "just maybe, you want a repeat of what happened earlier?"

They were now nose to nose, chest to chest, hot breath tickling lips but not quite touching, and neither one of them moving away once more as if they were somehow stuck like that. Warmth pooled and swirled in both of their groins, their breath and heart beat quickening, blood rushing as their spiritual pressure heightened. Renji's words thumped through Ichigo's head, as if they were daring him to prove a point.

And Ichigo hated to lose.

Ichigo's mouth betrayed him before his brain caught up with what he was doing. Suddenly and firmly and awkwardly, Ichigo cracked their teeth together in an effort to kiss the taller soul reaper. His teeth grazed Renji's lower lip and moved his mouth to cover Renji's chapped lips fully with his own. Ichigo was extremely surprised to feel something slippery pass between his lips, slipping and sliding and swirling against his own tongue.

Ichigo shoved and nudged at Renji, moving them backwards until Renji's back connected with the wall, not once letting their mouths part. Like this, both of them were now fully aware of something very, very hard digging into each other's hips, pulsing and warm.

Ichigo gasped and pulled away as if burned, worried, wide eyes staring at the dishevelled older man before him.

"Now that was a bit unexpected…" said Renji, a small smile playing on his lips. Ichigo felt like trying to dig himself out of the hole which he unlikely just made for himself. He now wishes he had just buried his head in the sand below. But before he could say a word, not that he was able to process any words at the moment, Renji continued, "Not that I mind," his red, slippery wet lips curving up into a bigger smile, "I happen to really enjoy the taste of strawberries."

Renji sealed his mouth back over Ichigo's fleetingly, but it seemed to be over faster than a flash-step because before Ichigo had a chance to comprehend he was being kissed once more, he had been shoved down the hole into the training ground, with his head buried deep in the sand.

_**End**_

**A/N:** *Laughs* I love torturing Ichigo :D I'm thinking of leaving this as a one-shot for now, but who knows, perhaps I'll get some more inspiration and keep on writing this, that is, if anyone even thinks this was any good. Please review and maybe it will inspire me to write more! x


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Hate Everything About You, Chapter 2**_

Summary: Ichigo and Renji accidentally lock lips whilst they are wrestling. They try to ignore the-kiss-that-never-happened, but what will they do when they discover they have feelings for each other? Yaoi, Ichigo/Renji, Chapter 2 now up! Beta'd by **cantcutccc** . _PG - 13 (for now)_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I always get what I want when I put my mind to it. When I stood no chance of rescuing Rukia in the soul society, when I trained to become a soul reaper, and when I protect__my friends and family. I find myself indulging in the unattainable, desiring something so wrong I wonder why I even want it. But I can't help wanting it – no, him, Renji, the fool who acts like a teenager, with those stupid tattoos all over his body and his pineapple shaped hair style._

_It started off as a joke, just a simple thought that came to mind when that idiotic Shinigami had wrestled me to the floor, somehow locking lips with him. To begin with, I passed it off as a mistake and we continued to argue and fight like before. I don't even know what made me do it. What made me press my mouth hungrily to his, sparking something between us that was unexplainably sensual, soft and… well, nice? I would have preferred to ignore this. Whatever the reason, I'm finding myself wanting, craving, lusting after that man. The same man who once pissed me off so badly all I could do is punch and swear._

_We've not spoke about it. Perhaps it's easier to continue doing what we usually do – fight, wrestle and argue, rather than speak? It is more than just fighting to me; I crave his touch, his voice, his warmth. However, the only contact I allow myself with Renji is through our zanpakutōs, and maybe, when our swords clash, held between us, I can hold away these thoughts of mine. _

…

Ichigo was interrupted from his thoughts as his balcony window was pushed aside. Ichigo's breath hitched, knowing who was about to step through the window. There could only be one idiot who doesn't know how to use a bloody door.

Ignoring the intruder, Ichigo pretended to be asleep. He could hear feet padding lightly across the floor, paper shuffling on his desk. Then, a loud thump! Ichigo hid his laugh with a cough and his trademark frown. Getting up to see Renji placing everything back on the desk that was scattered on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here, Renji?"

It was Renji's turn to frown, his contorted face suppressing his wolfish grin, "You've been avoiding me."

"If I was trying to avoid you, don't you think I would have left before you got here? Idiot!" snapped Ichigo, annoyed. Ichigo pressed his hand to his forehead, sighing as he dragged his fingers over chapped lips and scowled further at the other man.

Silence. It was raining. The wind whistled furiously, rain pitter-pattered against the window pane and engines grumbled outside.

"Leave. Now," said Ichigo. Silence, once more. "Did you not hear me? Fuck, Renji! You deaf as well as stupid?"

Renji growled, lunging forward and pinning the substitute soul reaper against the wall. "When did you turn into such a coward? The hell you so scared about?"

Breathing and heart rate quickened from the overpowering heat of Renji pressed firmly against him. Ichigo was finding it unbearable to be near Renji.

"You don't scare me." The intensity from Renji's amber eyes caused Ichigo to tremble and pant, his breath quick and harsh. Scowling, eyebrows set into a deep furrow, Ichigo tried to flinch, to move away from the hold, but to no avail. Renji grabbed his shoulders, hard enough to leave a bruise, and shoved him back against the wall. Their mouths were inches apart, hot breath ghosting over their mouths.

Their lips brushed fleetingly, teasingly as Renji whispered, "You're a fool, Ichigo," speaking softly.

Something vibrated against Ichigo's thigh.

"Renji," panted Ichigo. His hand slipped between their bodies, down the hard, firm chest. Ichigo smirked as he felt Renji's chest rise and fall faster. His hand continued on its search, teasing around a prominent bulge. Renji gasped. Ichigo's fingertips slid in to grab onto the hard object that was concealed.

"Hollow," they said at the same time. Ichigo flipped open Renji's phone, closed it and tossed it towards the rightful owner. Ichigo pressed his badge against his chest, his body falling to the ground with a light thump as they both jumped out of the window; towards the hollow and into the night.

…

Renji fell backwards, to lean against the stone wall behind him, his breath heavy. Blood was dripping from a gash on his forehead, stinging his eyes as it rolled and dripped down the side of his face, into his mouth. He wiped at his lips, spitting the fluid out as he caught his breath. He was staring at the ground, groaning as blood spattered onto the floor.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was standing opposite, curiously watching the other man. He had left the battle with the hollow practically unscathed.

"You alright, old man?" Ichigo raised a single eyebrow in question. Renji grunted in reply, not acknowledging the other.

"Fool," whispered Ichigo, with surprising softness to his voice. Ichigo reached a hand forward, lightly easing it down the side of Renji's face which was covered in blood. He brushed it away. Renji's eyes stared back into Ichigo's, searching. As soon as the tender moment began, it was over. Ichigo pulled away.

"You think you can get back to Urahara's shop in one piece?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, strawberry?" replied Renji, rolling his shoulders back, stretching out sore muscles. Renji's lips curved into his wolfish grin.

"Goodnight," Renji muttered. He said louder, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo did not reply. His eyes were fixated onto one spot, specifically Renji's mouth which was still curved into a huge smile.

Ichigo closed the gap between them, placed lips against lips, arms locked around Renji's neck in a tight embrace. Lips searched, stroked, brushed. Ichigo's tongue ran the length of Renji's bottom lip, as if tracing the lines of Renji's smile.

Ichigo coaxed Renji's mouth open with his tongue and savoured the feeling and taste of Renji's mouth, as it brushed against his own.

Renji's kiss was needy, urgent. Large hands moved up the nape of Ichigo's neck and pulled him in closer for a deeper kiss. Teeth clashed, lips moved hungrily and their breath came out in harsh puffs of hot air. Renji broke away from the kiss, and resting his lips on Ichigo's cheek, he panted, lost for words.

"Goodnight, Renji," Ichigo finally replied. "And don't call me strawberry," he then raised a small smile. The first of the night, and the first one of months.

A/N: Please review if you read, they make me feel all happy and gooey inside and I'll write the 3rd chapter faster :D x


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a short but sweet update, I have upped the rating to M for this chapter for a certain scene at the end. Hope you enjoy! And thank you to all the reviews and story alerts :)**

**I Hate Everything About You**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Urahara, hey," said Ichigo, stood in the doorway of the shopkeepers building. He switched from foot to foot, leaning his weight on one and then the other impatiently.

"You here to train, Ichigo?" Urahara looked up from beneath his hat. "Renji is just doing some chores, but head on down to the training area and we'll get him."

Ururu bowed her head upon entering the small shop. Her grip was extremely firm around Renji's arm as he toppled in behind her. Her eyes were hidden beneath her long, ebony bangs. "I brought Mr Moocher here," she announced quietly.

Renji shrugged off the small girls grip, embarrassed more than annoyed that he was dragged around the shop like a rag doll. He frowned when he heard Urahara's light chuckle.

"Thank you Ururu and I think that's enough chores for today, Renji. How about you train Ichigo now?"

"Yo, Moocher." Ichigo grinned. He approached the annoyed soul reaper and was not surprised to receive a glare.

"I suppose I could spare a few hours to train with you… _Strawberry_," whispered Renji against Ichigo's ear, words spilling from his lips seductively.

Renji's warm breath sent a hot chill down the Strawberries spine and he resisted the urge to moan. He could distinctively remember how those lips had felt upon his own, how they were rough yet soft, warm and wet and oh, so, enticingly, pleasurable. Ichigo swallowed, licked dry lips and forced his legs to walk towards the entrance of the training area, for if he stayed near Renji any longer, their present company would have been witnesses to the horny soul reaper pinning Renji to a wall and promptly ravaging him. Those thoughts left a permanent pink tint to the stubborn soul reapers cheeks.

"Hmm…" The shopkeeper looked between the red headed moocher and the departing substitute with curious eyes.

"Spit it out, Urahara if you got something to say," snapped Renji.

Urahara was hiding a rather obvious, broad smile, behind his fan. "Why, I don't know what you mean, Renji. Go… have fun training… With Ichigo." The ex-captains eyes glinted mischievously and knowingly. He could be heard laughing behind his fan as he left.

* * *

Already out of his body and in his soul reaper form, Ichigo waited with his sword loosely by his side. He flexed his muscles and rolled his shoulders back with a pleasant crack of his spine.

"You're a bit eager," Renji commented. His lips twisted into a smile as he approached, causing the younger male to sigh and unconsciously step closer.

Ichigo knew he was strong enough to destroy hollows; he had not doubt in his skills, after all, he was not one to be nervous during battles, nor did he appear frightened in front of the enemy. But with Renji stood agonisingly against himself - this alone managed to cause Ichigo's heart rate to double, his breath to quicken, and in his stomach he could feel what only could be described as butterflies, fluttering warmly in the pit of his gut.

Their lips were inches apart, teasingly close and almost brushing as Ichigo spoke. "I thought… we were training?" asked Ichigo, breathless, that came out in harsh, hot puffs, which was made warmer because of the proximity of the other soul reaper.

"And, what makes you think we are not going to train?" Renji retorted. Words became a mere whisper as he lowered his mouth to the shorter males, nipping playfully on a soft, plump lip with sharp teeth and soothing it promptly with his tongue.

Ichigo forgot the basics of how to breathe and it wasn't until Renji pulled away with a smirk on his face, did he exhale slowly. The grinning soul reaper transformed out of his gigai and knocked Ichigo onto the floor, promptly causing him to be winded and gasped for breath.

"Bastard," Ichigo snarled, grip firm around the end of his sword which he used to push himself up to a standing position. He swiftly drove the tip of Zangetsu forwards, slashing Renji's gi as it swiped past.

"Not bad... But you have to do better than that if you want to attack the enemy." Renji leaped backwards, putting space between himself and Ichigo. "Roar, Zabimaru," he said with a ferocious smirk twisting his lips.

He swung the lengthened sword at the other male and connected with Ichigo's zanpakutō. They swung their swords back and forth, neither connecting as they both skilfully blocked or dodged the imminent attacks.

* * *

Ichigo gritted his teeth after an hour of training, his muscles ached but the grip around his sword was just as firm.

He smirked when he noticed an opening in Renji's attack and succeeded in blocking it with a counter attack of his own. Ichigo hooked his foot behind the red heads ankle, until Renji lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. The back of his head connected with the sand with an agonising thud.

"Oh shit! Renji," gasped Ichigo. He dropped his zanpakutō to kneel above the fallen warrior, legs either side of Renji's hips, whose eyes were closed firmly. Ichigo was too worried to notice the faint smile playing on Renji's lips, or that said persons hands had moved to grip Ichigo's waist tightly.

"You'll pay for that little stunt," Renji growled against Ichigo's neck. He bit down on the soft skin lightly, and enjoyed the soft moaning noises that came from the boy atop himself. He thrust his hips upward and rocked against Ichigo's lower half, a sudden spark of desire and lust consumed his whole being whilst he nipped and sucked the length of Ichigo's neck.

"F-fuck," moaned Ichigo, lips parted as he gasped and moaned. He bucked on top the firm body, meeting every upward thrust by pushing down, rubbing his hardened member to Renji's growing erection.

He groaned and turned his head to the side and nudged Renji's cheek with his chin, wanting access to the teasing lips which had driven him slowly insane. Ichigo's lips curled into a satisfied smile and then those same soft lips crushed against Renji's, who responded instantly. Tongue met tongue in a battle for dominance, hands brushed and searched underneath bothersome clothing, sending sparks of lust to pool in their groins. Renji groaned into his partner's mouth, his movements became needier, and he gripped tighter, bucked faster, harder, until neither could take the friction from the fabric that separated them any longer.

Renji stopped moving, and shifted up to look into lust filled chocolate eyes. He was hesitant. "We need to stop, Ichigo," he panted, although his actions denied his words as his fingers began to move up to play with the loose strands of hair at the nape of Ichigo's neck.

"Yeah." Ichigo moaned. His lips brushed Renji's cheek. The simple contact made him tremble with need and he flicked his hot tongue against Renji's earlobe. "Someone could walk in on us," he muttered as he nibbled on the lobe and teased it with a flick of his tongue.

Renji moaned in agreement. "So… we shall just… stop, then." He arched his back wanting more of those sinful caresses, and urged Ichigo to move his mouth lower until lips sucked on Renji's pulse point where shoulder met neck.

"Ahuh," groaned Ichigo, slowly kissing down Renji's neck, as Ichigo's fingers worked on loosening his gi to expose more skin. He lowered his lips to the hollow point in the base of Renji's throat, flicking his tongue out and twirling it in a downwards spiral until it met a hard nipple. He played with the bud in his mouth, his wet tongue swirling around it and Ichigo's erection grew more unbearable from the moaning sounds coming from Renji's mouth every time his tongue flicked over the sensitive nipple.

A firm hand grabbed Renji's wrist and pushed it in between their bodies, silently asking for some sort of release as he continued to abuse the nipple with his hot tongue. Ichigo groaned when the older Soul Reapers fingers brushed his cock, that twitched in anticipation and probed his hand expectantly.

At the same time, they heard the creaking sound of a door being opened, and they stilled, flushed, breath heavy and waited. Their eyes stared into each other's, alarmed, like a deer caught in headlights.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "I know you two are busy training, but Tessai has made lunch and if you want seconds moocher, you will have to be up here soon."

Renji growled at his usual nickname from the infuriating shopkeeper and gripped Ichigo tighter at the sound of the door being closed.

They were alone. Silence.

"Urgh," Ichigo grumbled, and pressed the palm of his hand down chapped lips. "That man is great at ruining the mood."

Renji's stomach bubbled and growled. "Or that is," Ichigo continued, with a disapproving look.

Renji shrugged and promptly pushed Ichigo off his lap, who landed with an undignified squeak.

"I hate you, idiot," Ichigo frowned and stood up, trying to readjust his aching member to hide it well enough behind his outfit.

"Hmm, why don't you show me how much you hate me, later on?" Renji whispered seductively. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ichigo's, who could feel, rather than see, the wolfish grin as he traced it with his tongue. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost apologetic. It didn't last long, but Ichigo's lips still tingled pleasantly, bruised and wet.

"Oh don't worry, I shall," murmured Ichigo, his eyes had a devious glint to the chocolate orbs. He smirked and thought, **'But I have a better idea.'**

**

* * *

**

_Oooh, what does Ichi have in store for Renji? Will they ever get to finish their make out sessions? Does Urahara know about them? Review, and you may find out! Mwahaha! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm very sorry for the short update, but I have been struggling to write this chapter for some reason… Also, thanks to those of you who left such nice reviews for my last chapter! Loves all around. Enjoy :D

* * *

"We should go on a date."

Five pairs of startled, wide, round eyes, turned to stare at Ichigo whilst Renji sank lower and lower into his chair.

"Why, I'm flattered, Ichigo." Urahara grinned and flipped his fan in front of his face.

"I _was_ asking, Renji." Ichigo said and he smirked devilishly as Renji's cheek's burnt hotly. Renji was caught off guard when his training partner shifted forwards and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"What'd you say, Renji?"

Renji swallowed and darted his eyes from Ichigo to their audience who were all looking on confused, except for the shopkeeper with the broad smile that curled at his lips. Urahara's odd reaction was very disturbing and Renji suddenly felt awkward. He was about to ignore the probing stares and take a bite of the chicken which hung loosely from his chopsticks.

"Pass the noodles, moocher." The small redheaded boy demanded. Renji growled under his breath and shoved the bowl down the table.

"Shinta, you didn't say please…" Ururu said and received a noogie from the said boy. "Owie! Shinta, that hurts!"

"Not at the table!" retorted Tessai. He shot a disapproving frown towards the two children who bowed their heads and apologised.

"Renji. I believe you have not answered Ichigo's question yet," said the grinning shopkeeper as he popped another tempting morsel of noodles and chicken into his mouth.

Renji turned and smiled nervously at Ichigo, whilst he slurped his noodles into his mouth.

"Sure. Why not?" Renji spoke nonchalantly as he wolfed down the rest of his food. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"There is _nothing_ you can say that will get me in that… _thing_!"

The redheaded Soul Reaper crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared at the signpost with sheer distaste. Smaller arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he frowned.

"You can't tempt me to ride on it with your charms either!" Snapped, Renji. He felt a grin pressed to the back of his neck.

"Oh come on, Renji. Nothing bad will happen to you… remember you got me to look after you."

"Why thank you, my hero," Renji muttered sarcastically. "But all the same, I would rather die than to be caught riding the bus."

Ichigo sniggered and said, "Well that's all right. After all, you _are_ already dead, so it doesn't really matter if you go on it!"

Renji dragged the palm of his hand over his face out of exasperation. Frustrated amber eyes stared into saddened chocolate ones. He sighed.

"Fine… Fine! I give in. You got your way, but don't expect me to be happy about it!"

Ichigo's eyes brightened as he smiled and Renji melted.

"Remind me why I am going with you on a date, like a… like a _human_."

"Probably because, your idea of a date would be to take me to Urahara's underground room and then train for several hours."

Renji grinned wolfishly as he recalled the memory of their last training session. He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"I don't recall you complaining the last time we trained. And if I remember correctly, we didn't exactly spend _all_ of that time training," he whispered seductively.

Ichigo blushed a pretty shade of strawberry.

"And besides… How do you know I can't do the boyfriend… _thing_, dates and all?"

Amused, Ichigo took one step forward and closed the remainder of the distance between them. He raised a solitary eyebrow. "Firstly, you just called being with me a 'thing'. Secondly…" Ichigo chewed his lip as he looked expectantly into amber eyes. "Is this your way of asking me to go out with you?"

Renji smiled and kissed Ichigo lightly, teasing his lips with his own. "Just to ease my curiosity, what would be your answer if I was to ask you to be my boyfriend?"

Ichigo sighed against soft lips. He suddenly felt uneasy as if reality had finally caught up with him. Ichigo shifted from foot to foot nervously.

He knew his brain was telling him to say no, because what sort of relationship could they have when one of them was alive and the other was a dead soul reaper? When Renji had to return to the soul society, how would they have a real relationship? Also, they were always confronted by enemies, endangering both of their lives. But his heart was telling him otherwise, the part of him that wanted everything to do with Renji, a part of him he had never truly shared with anyone else. And he knew right then that he wanted to give Renji this part of himself.

"I would have to say…" Ichigo pulled away and darted his eyes to the ground.

His reply surprised even himself.

"…No."

The answer was met by silence.

Renji opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but he disregarded the idea. He turned around and walked away. That was the last time he saw Ichigo Kurosaki, his friend, his lover, before returning to the soul society.

* * *

A/N: I know I was very cruel to RenIchi at the end, but as the saying goes: whatever goes down must come back up… right? I now have a vague idea where I am taking this story, but if you have any suggestions for a chapter they would be most welcome and I could try to include it :)

Don't forget to review and thanks to those who have been following this story so far. I do read all the reviews and they mean a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since the last chapter didn't end how y'all probably hoped, here's a rather long chapter to make up for it. *_wink wink_*.

I had A LOT of trouble writing this chapter - for one, my laptop completely died, and I had to rewrite this from memory. However, because of that I made a few changes and I think I now prefer this version anyway! Pointless ramble over, enjoy!

Warning: This chapter is rated M for a reason.

* * *

Ichigo wanted ever so much to be alone. It had been three months since the last time he had seen or spoken to Renji and the memory of his last words to his friend and rival was still bitterly clear in his mind.

_"I would have to say…" Ichigo pulled away and darted his eyes to the ground._

_His reply surprised even himself._

_"…No."_

He had not realised until now, that one simple word could ruin his life forever.

Their last encounter was still too painful to think about, but if he could go back in time he knew he would not change his decision. In a realistic world, he would have been more than happy to say yes… yes I will go out with you, and we can go on dates and be a normal 'happy' couple. However, he was not normal and nor did he live in any kind of 'realistic' world. He was substitute soul reaper and Renji was a dead soul reaper. Perhaps they would have been able to have a relationship where they could see each other a few times a month, if the Soul Society allowed it. Perhaps they could go on dates and ignore their responsibilities and the hollows. But he knew, no matter what, that they would never be able to have a real relationship. There was too many risks involved.

Although undoubtedly, Ichigo missed Renji dreadfully, he did not show it. He was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. But, as the days passed into weeks, and those weeks turned into months, he soon found it hard to distinguish between what he did or did not feel anymore. His mask that he wore every day to hide any doubts, fear or sadness was disguised behind his frown and distant stare. The thrill of a battle was not enough anymore to break down his steely demeanour.

All he wanted was to be alone that morning when he awoke, on what he hoped would be an uneventful day. But alas, he never got what he wanted.

On schedule, Isshin broke down the door with an incredible force and frightened his son into a startled stupor.

Bleary eyed with arms up in defence, Ichigo shouted in alarm, "aaah!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIIII-GOOOO!" bellowed his father.

Arms engulfed the young adult in an awkward, one sided hug, Isshin glomped his only son. Ichigo looked over his father's shoulder with wide eyes at his two sisters, one of which was frowning and the other that was smiling holding gifts wrapped in a delicate, blue paper.

"Happy birthday, Ichi!" said the younger of his two sisters, placing the presents on his desk.

Ichigo groaned and shoved his overwhelming, troublesome and downright annoying father, onto his sorry arse on the floor. He dragged the palm of his hand down his face with another annoyed moan.

"Greeaat," drawled, Ichigo. "It's _that_ time of year again. Thanks for reminding me."

He was thankful when his soul reaper badge went off.

"Well I don't have time for this. Thanks for the presents!" He said whilst grabbing a jacket and jumping out of the window – despite knowing he would get hell for running out on his own birthday, or most likely, for leaping out of the window.

"He has grown up so fast! Ichigo is probably chasing after some girl right now, for a present only she can give him," cooed the over excited Isshin, who wore a stupid, wide, grin on his stubbly face. He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Dad… you are so lame," muttered Karin before spinning on her heel to head downstairs.

* * *

Ichigo wiped the sweat of his brow after the short battle with the hollow. He had hoped for something more exciting, like a Menos Grandes. At least then he could put his all into the fight and maybe he would have been able to take his mind off Renji for a short amount of time.

Renji. Damn it. Ichigo screwed his fist into a tight ball and looked defeated down at the ground. For just one day he wanted to forget his mistake, to forget the pain.

He planned on doing just that. Enthused by his selfish needs, he headed into town.

* * *

Ichigo watches the door swing open and close solemnly, gripping his untouched, tall glass of beer with both hands. He sighs as he turns his attention to a group of girls that were sat in the corner of the room. They giggled and drank. They were surrounded by friends and having a great time. This made Ichigo frown and he tips his head back, intending on get very drunk, very quickly, downing the remnants of his drink and ordering a new one to replace it.

The night continues on like this. He drank and then he drank some more. Occasionally he would glance around the room, watching others as they enjoyed themselves amongst friends or family. He wondered what it would be like to be one of these people, the people in this room who were completely oblivious to what the real dangers in this world were.

They would go on with their normal, simple lives and equally, Ichigo would go on with his.

He smiles bitterly. It was his 20th birthday, and here he was, sat alone, tucked away in a corner booth and drinking late into the night. The alcohol made his brain numb and despite being alone, he was enjoying himself. His eyes flicks over to the double doors once more, he was unsure what had caught his interest this time.

"Oh my god… they didn't…" mutters Ichigo and he ducks down behind the table. He recognises a familiar, odd-looking group of people who steps through the entrance of the pub. Perhaps it was the drink clouding his better judgement, but Ichigo found himself crawling underneath the table to hide, hoping the intruders would not spot him.

He heard a shrill voice cut through the bubble of excitement in the room. Ichigo blinked when a perky face tipped down to stare at him curiously underneath the table.

"Ichigo!" It was Rangiku. "What an odd place to sit and have a drink!" She giggled and sat inside the booth. Ichigo groaned as six pairs of feet tucked in around him and he was forced to crawl back up into his seat.

Ichigo could feel rather than see the intent gaze from one person. The back of his neck prickled and his heart beat rose in excitement.

"What are you all doing here?" Ichigo asked with a frown but a small smile playing on his lips. He was genuinely surprised.

Rangiku, Rukia, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika all waved or smiled. He knew Renji was there as well, but he tried not to glance at him. "OW!" Ichigo shouted amongst the laughter of the group when Rangiku slapped him around the head.

She was pouting as she spoke. "What do you mean, Ichigo? We came here to celebrate your birthday! And it has been such a long time since we all could come to the world of the living," Rangiku beamed. "Now don't be rude, Renji. Come come, let's get the birthday boy some drinks!"

"What do you want, Ichigo?" Asks Renji. His voice is rough and sultry, just how Ichigo remembered. The sound of his voice intoxicated him more than the drinks and he began to find it harder and harder to think, let alone to move his lips in order to talk.

Ichigo gulps as he looks at Renji for the first time in months and he is unable to look away. _I want you_, his mind shouts, but he knows this is not what Renji had meant and so he replies without thinking. "I'll have whatever you are having."

Renji grins at this. "I'm not sure you can handle it, boy."

It was probably the alcohol, but Ichigo grinned back and accepted the challenge. "You should know I can handle _whatever_ you _give_ me."

Ichigo is unsure if they are talking about drinks anymore.

* * *

When the two soul reapers return with a tray of brightly coloured shots, Ichigo had caught up with Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku. He had also been scolded by the small prodigy Toshiro, on not calling him by his rightful title of Captain. Ichigo stared at the green shot in front of him with curiosity and a small amount of distrust. Each of the Soul Reapers grabbed their different coloured shot and on the count of three they all downed it.

"Eurgh," Ichigo sputters and almost chokes on the harsh drink. He can hear Renji and the others laughing at him. "Mine tasted like mouthwash!"

"Here, try this one," says Rangiku, passing another round of drinks around the table. The night stayed like this, drinking and laughing and catching up with old friends.

Ichigo soon realises that despite being accompanied by Soul Reapers, he was having a _normal_ and likewise entertaining night.

What a strange change of events, he thinks to himself.

"I'll get this round," declares Ichigo, standing after an hour of enjoyable chatter. His mind is buzzing pleasantly. As he stands and brushes past Renji, it becomes painfully aware how much he has missed the other soul reaper's contact and he hides his shudder by quickly rushing to the bar.

He breathes out a sigh of relief and rests his head into the palm of his hands on the bar. "The usual round for us," he mutters to the waiter behind the counter. He immediately stiffens when he feels a familiar firm chest brush against his back and a hand that lingers on his arm.

"Renji?"

Warm breath cascades pleasurably down Ichigo's neck. "Can we talk in private, Ichigo?"

Ichigo replies a quick, "Okay," without thinking about what their chat could involve. After taking back the drinks to their table, he grabbed two lagers and made an excuse to leave for a while.

Rukia watches Renji and Ichigo leave curiously, her eyes following them until they are no longer visible. They pass through the door which leads into the outer seating area.

Ichigo is awoken from his alcohol induced numbness by the fresh, cold air and it cools his skin. He takes a seat on a bench that is tucked away behind a large hedge and it creaks as Renji sits beside him.

There is silence as they both sip at their drinks. A few minutes pass and Ichigo turns accusing eyes towards the red headed soul reaper. He frowns.

"What are you doing here, Renji?"

In response, Renji lifts a solitary eyebrow, but does not answer.

"You left and I was given the impression you didn't want anything to do with me anymore," continues Ichigo slowly, trying not to stumble over his words. "I'm just curious. Why did you come back?"

Renji brushes the back of his hand across Ichigo's cheek. "Because, Strawberry," he whispers and shifts closer. "I missed you. And I think you made a mistake when you said no." Renji licks his dry lips. "I also know that you regret it…"

Ichigo gulps and tries to force a frown onto his features. He wanted to argue, but his lips would not move.

It may have been the soft hand on his cheek, the warm breath that heated his cheeks, or it might be the way Renji was leaning in towards him, but somehow, he could feel his mask slowly melting away.

"I want _you_, Ichigo. I want all of you." Renji's lips brush the birthday boy's teasingly. His hushed whispers warm both of their lips. "I am not walking away from you this time."

Ichigo leans in to close the small distance that separated them. Their lips tremble, ghosting over each other and suddenly, Ichigo is gripping the back of Renji's head. He is pulling him into a desperate kiss, a kiss that is new and exhilarating.

"Renji, I…" begins Ichigo, pulling away to stare at the older man before him.

Renji smiles and although it is not his usual, wide, wolfish grin, it warms Ichigo's heart. "Shut up, you fool," mutters Renji. He pins Ichigo to the bench with his whole body, their legs becoming entangled as they kiss. Ichigo's hands roam down Renji's strong back to grip his ass and he squeezes.

It begins to rain and disappointed groans can be heard as people leave for the shelter inside. But Renji and Ichigo are unaware of the rain, consumed only in each other.

Ichigo does not allow himself to dwell on reasons why they shouldn't be together, for right now he was contempt in knowing that this felt right. He felt intoxicated by their passionate kissing. He wanted… no, he needed more. He had missed this.

"I want you… so badly…" Ichigo moans and gasps.

Renji's hands deftly touch Ichigo's heaving chest in a downwards stroke. "You got me… you can have all of me, Strawberry," Renji whispers, shifting his lips to kiss and nip his way down Ichigo's jaw. His hands move further downwards and he massages Ichigo's throbbing member through jeans. His hands stop moving and Renji looks deeply into Ichigo's eyes, imploring him to give him what he needs to hear so badly.

Ichigo breathes out harshly, his body trembling, and he answers the silent question by lifting his hips into Renji's awaiting hand. He moans deliciously when that same hand zips his trousers open and is then squeezing and rolling over his trapped hard on. Ichigo groans and bites Renji's jaw teasingly before he seals his mouth over Renji's once more, capturing his lips in a frantic, almost bruising kiss.

They whisper incoherently, moaning loudly, lips moving clumsily. Renji's hand sneaks past Ichigo's boxers. His fingers wraps around Ichigo's growing erection, electing delicious moans from the Strawberries mouth. He pumps his hand deliciously slow and tight up and down and he begins to thrust against Ichigo's leg, causing sweet friction against his own crotch.

"Renji… I want you…" murmurs Ichigo, gasping and he rolls his head back from the pleasurable sensations that are engulfing his body.

Renji kisses the exposed neck and sucks on the tender skin where shoulder meets neck. "I know… I know," Renji gruffly replies, his thrusts becoming more frantic and his hand moving faster. "I want you to… ahhh… Ichigo."

"No… no. I _really_ want… you." Ichigo pants, his face flushed and sweaty. His hair is flattened to his face from the rain.

Renji groans from the sultry words. His hand stops pumping Ichigo and instead he sits up and undoes his fly, gripping his trousers and boxers and pulling them down in one swift movement. He lies back down atop Ichigo, there members brushing and throbbing against each other. His fingers brush and tease down Ichigo's hard length as he stares with uncontrollable, ravenous eyes into anticipating chocolate orbs.

"Oh god…" Renji almost whimpers and presses his forehead to rest against Ichigo's. "You don't know how much I want to... but we shouldn't."

So this is what rejection felt like. Ichigo stiffens beneath the heavy weight on top of him. Renji sits up and Ichigo expects him to leave, but what he is not anticipating is Renji kneeling on the cold, wet, ground and wrapping his lips around the head of Ichigo's throbbing member. Ichigo groans when that wet heat encircles him.

"I never said we shouldn't finish what we started though," mumbles Renji. His voice vibrates around Ichigo making him squirm and moan in pleasure.

Ichigo has to chew on his lip to stop from moaning too loud as he watches Renji's head bob up and down. The sight is so stimulating, pleasurable and damn right, naughty. Ichigo knew he was close to coming undone.

His skin felt like it was on fire, it prickled pleasantly whenever Renji's hands rubbed the inside of his thighs and his wicked tongue worked him up into an unconceivable state of bliss. He was thankful when those same hands pinned him to the bench, because Ichigo badly wanted more of that heat and nothing else could have stopped him from wildly thrusting his hips into that sinful mouth.

"Renji…" moans Ichigo, and places his hands atop Renji's bobbing head.

Renji did not pull away as he felt Ichigo tug at his hair gently. He swallowed Ichigo's throbbing member into his mouth as far as he could and teased a finger around his pulsing hole. Ichigo came suddenly when that finger pushed inside of him, his breath coming out in harsh, uneven puffs of hot air as he moaned and writhed over the last of his orgasm.

When Ichigo finally stilled, Renji pulls away and licks his lips seductively.

"Mhmm," Renji moans, whilst lying back over Ichigo who was still trying to catch his breath. "Tastes like strawberries."

Ichigo thumped Renji in the arm without any actual force behind it.

"Jerk," Ichigo mutters. He leans forward and captures bruised lips in a sweet kiss. His hand trails down Renji's stomach and wraps around the unattended member, which probes his hand expectantly. He makes quick work of finishing off Renji, wanting to make the other release and feel just as satisfied as he did right now.

Ichigo's hand was hot and sticky when he pulls it away. Renji watches with half lidded eyes as Ichigo brings his fingers up to his lips and sucks on the digits.

"Yummy, pineapple!" Ichigo says around his fingers. He pulls them out of his mouth and grins.

Renji scowls. "Smartass." His features soften and he leans in to give Ichigo a fleeting kiss before they both stand and pull their trousers up.

Ichigo stares at Renji's back and sighs. "How long are you staying for? Rangiko and Toshiro mentioned they were going back tonight. Are you… going with them?" Ichigo asks trying not to look too hopeful as his usual mask falls back into place.

"I went back to fill out reports," Renji said, his eyes downcast. It hurt them both to remember the real reason why he had left. "But I'm back here to fill out the remainder of my duties."

Renji closed his mouth as he wanted to ask about the last time they had met. Instead he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Strawberry."

Ichigo smiled back at his playful nickname.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That is one hell of a long chapter compared to all my other ones. For this chappy, perhaps I could get a few more reviews? And I may be tempted to do another delicious scene if you ask nicely! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
